


enchanting stranger

by fiddlesticks



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, muggle reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: Requested: Inspired by Taylor Swifts enchanted. You meet newt and can't stop thinking about you, luckily neither can he.





	

It was an early spring morning, that still clung to the winters chill. The sun was just peaking through the trees, making the still dew damp grass sparkle as though the stars had fallen the night before. The world was stirring, waking from its sleep, and the many creatures that called the forest home were responding to her wake up calls.

 

Your face was scrunched in concentration, as you sketched the doe along with her fawn, that were grazing peacefully as you sat out of sight, so as not to disturb the small family. You were just adding some extra detailing to the scene, when a silhouette began to creep its way onto your sketch book. You turned apprehensively, you didn’t want to startle the creature that was approaching you, however by the time you had turned and saw a rather tall gentleman silently and yet speedily sneaking towards some unseen goal, it was much too late.

 

In a tangle of legs, the man tripped over you, in your cross legged position on the damp grass. He landed with an ooph on his back, in front of you, he quickly recovered himself into a sitting position , legs splayed out in front of him, looking for his seemingly invisible goal. With a quiet ‘bugger’ he turned to see what had tripped him. You were still checking that your sketches were safe and dry, when he began apologizing profusely. He wouldn’t make eye contact at first, but once you reassured him that you were quite alright, his eyes flicked up to connect with your own. There was something in those eyes, they were studying your face as though they recognised you.

 

You gave a slight smile at the gentleman, as he got back to his feet. He offered you a calloused hand and helped you up from the grass. “why on earth were you sitting in the wet grass?’ a slightly lopsided grin on his face, probably coursed by your pencil stained hands and forehead were you had pushed the hair out of your eyes. “I could ask you the same thing, creeping about like a little leprechaun’ his smile widened at your comment a chuckle escaping his lips.

 

He was rather handsome with kind eyes. He bent down and retrieved your sketch pad, and handed it back to you. “ that’s fantastic’ his eyes seemed to shine, as you felt your cheeks heat up, you looked to the floor. “well, it was lovely to meet, I hope to trip over you again’ the tall gentleman joked.

 

Before you could mumble your thanks he was gone. You blushed all the way home, still thinking about the man in the bowtie. Even after lunch when you were pottering about in your small garden, he snuck into your mind. You tried your hardest to shake him from your brain, you didn’t even know him, he could have someone waiting on him, someone extremely lucky.

 

~

 

This had been going on for a few weeks, this complete stranger running through your mind. You couldn’t sleep, sketching usually helped to clear your mind, so you headed out to that same forest where you had met this enchanting stranger.

 

You reached a slight clearing in the trees, you saw a dim light and approached it gingerly. So focussed on the light, you weren’t looking at the forest floor, that is until your legs bumped into something solid. You stumbled backwards before you began to fall, a familiar pair of calloused hands caught you by the shoulders. “careful, I thought I said I hoped to trip over you again, not you over me’ That smile, there it was again. It was your turn to apologize, covering your blushing face. He assured you that it was perfectly fine, and offered you a cup of tea from his travelling kettle.

 

You took the steaming cup, grateful for its warmth. You asked him why he was sitting out here, as you sat next to the man, who you had found was called Newt. ‘I’m on the lookout for a rather special animal’ he said in a hushed tone so as not to frighten the creature, if it was close by. You continued to chat for a little while, he asked about your artwork you asked him about the animals that he was researching, to which he gave slightly odd vague answers. It was comfortable, honest comforting even.

 

You noticed that Newt wore a rather unusual brooch, slightly above the pocket of his tweed jacket. it looked something like a leafy stick insect, you were certain that it had moved on more than one occasion, and even omitted a small squeak, which Newt tried to cover with a cough. After the brooch let out another squeal, Newts face began to flush, and he appeared to be whispering something to the item.

 

He looked back up to you, making eye contact, something that he seemed to struggle with ‘I was wondering, would you perhaps, if you’re not busy, like to take tea with me tomorrow?’ he looked so worried, taking his warm hand in yours you answered with an overjoyed ‘yes’ a smile gracing your face.

 

 

 

Thank you so much for requesting

Have a great day and be safe


End file.
